piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization)
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a junior novelization of the film of the same name. It was published on April 10, 2007 by Disney Press, and was written by T.T. Sutherland. The book contains eight pages of full-color stills from the film. A Special Edition version was released, including the "Extra Chapters" that describe the ending of At World's End. Publisher's description Since the golden age of pirates, the Pirate Lords have ruled the Seven Seas. Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company is on a mission to change that balance of power. The pirates' only hope lies in the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. But finding Jack will not be easy. The last time anyone saw him, he was being dragged to the realm of Davy Jones' locker. Now, a ragtag crew led by Jack's arch enemy, Barbossa, must sail to World's End and beyond to save the captain. But even if Jack is rescued, his odds do not look good. Differences between the film and the book *The pirate executions at Fort Charles are mentioned albeit not shown, so the Cabin Boy's and his companions' deaths are omitted. *The destruction of the pirate fleet happens before the battle of Singapore. When the Heart of Davy Jones is brought aboard the Flying Dutchman Weatherby Swann attempts to stab the heart after hearing from Jones about Elizabeth Swann's supposed death when the Kraken dragged the Black Pearl to the depths. *Elizabeth Swann considers herself as a pirate by the time when the story is set. Additionally, she regrets and feels remorse for leaving Jack Sparrow to die at the Black Pearl when the Kraken appeared, but she senses he was proud of her pirate-like behavior. *Ät Singapore, Tia Dalma speaks with an EITC Agent, before went to Sao Feng's headquarters to negotiate the Mao Kun Map. This scene was indeed filmed for the film, but was cut from the finished version of the movie. *The Flying Dutchman is mentioned to be the fastest ship in the ocean. *Ät Davy Jones' Locker, Jack Sparrow is alone with the Black Pearl. The multiples Jacks are absent from the book. *Governor Weatherby Swann's death is omitted. He never appears at Davy Jones' Locker, implying that Lord Cutler Beckett and Ian Mercer possibly didn't kill him at the sea. *Lord Cutler Beckett considers Jack Sparrow peculiar but devious, while Hector Barbossa considers Jack dangerous but foolhardy. *After discovering that Will Turner is helping Lord Cutler Beckett, Elizabeth doesn't know if Will is any different from the pirates, and doesn't know if she can trust him anymore. She also has lost some respect for James Norrington, who handed Davy Jones' hear to Beckett in order to regain a position in the British Royal Navy in spite of still loving Elizabeth. *Norrington's death isn't fully depicted. He is last seen being attacked by Bootstrap Turner and some crewmembers of the Flying Dutchman aboard the Dutchman. *Shipwreck Cove is named "Shipwreck Island". *During the encounter of the Brethren Court at "Shipwreck Island", Captain Edward Teague and the Prison Dog never appear. Also, Elizabeth is never named Pirate King by the pirates. *Barbossa is the one who frees Calypso, not Ragetti. When Calypso is unleashed and released, she does not transform into hundreds of crabs. She simply disappears from the Black Pearl. *The book ends in a cliffhanger following the negotiation in the sandbar scene, after Elizabeth orders her pirates to battle the East India Trading Company before the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom. In such way, Will's and Elizabeth's wedding by Hector Barbossa, the deaths of Davy Jones and Cutler Beckett, Will being selected as the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, the beginning of the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, etc., are omitted from the book, leaving the fate of the characters to be determined by the reader. External links *[http://www.amazon.com/Pirates-Caribbean-Worlds-Junior-Novelization/dp/1423103777 Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization)] at Amazon.com *[http://search.barnesandnoble.com/booksearch/isbninquiry.asp?ean=9781423103776&z=y Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] at Barnes & Noble Category:Film novelizations